Sonnets of Serendipity
by LoneStorm
Summary: The years of Natsu and the others as teenagers did a serious number on the guild hall... But they were all kidding themselves if they thought that their kids would be any better. Oneshot collection of the next generation guild, growing, fighting, laughing, crying, falling in love, and being everything a Fairy Tail wizard will always be. Multiple pairings. Collab BeauMeris/LoneStorm


Lucy woke up to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen…again.

"_Natsu!_" she screamed instantly.

He ran in, face bright red and covered in soot. "Sorry, sorry!" he insisted. "We were just trying to make you breakfast in bed…since it's your birthday and all."

Lucy's anger dissipated quickly. Even after all these years, she could never stay mad when Natsu gave her that face.

"Are the kids okay?"

Ryoto and Nashi ran in. "We're right here, Momma!" Nashi announced, dressed in her favorite pink dress with her rosy hair in a ponytail.

Ryoto frowned, his big, brown, slanty eyes scrunching up. "But, I was here first…"

Nashi turned to her older brother. "No, I was here first."

Immediately, the two started to bicker. Natsu finally broke them apart with a small smirk. "You were both here at exactly the same time. I was here first."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Nashi pouted. "But I was here first!" She stomped her foot.

"Nashi…" Lucy warned, standing up. Nashi's brown puppy eyes widened.

"Sorry, Momma…"

_Since when did _I _become the scary one? _Lucy thought before smiling at her husband.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "What's with the creepy smile?"

Lucy just sighed, trying to push her pregnant self up from the bed. Well, if you could call it a bed. It was really more of a… nest, made of pillows and blankets. Whenever she tried to make it into a REAL bed, she woke up to find that Natsu's animal instinct had taken over and it became a nest again.

Natsu rushed forward and pulled her up with ease. "Nothing, Natsu." She stretched her strained back as her two children wandered over to attach to her legs. "Since we no longer have a kitchen," Lucy said with a pointed glare at Natsu and Nashi, "let's just head on over to the guild!"

The kids cheered, grabbing their parents' hands and dragging them towards the door.

"Hey!" barked Natsu. "Careful with Momma!" He swung Nashi up onto his shoulders, and with a flash of blue, a flying cat streaked out and grabbed a hold of Ryoto's waist, spiraling the golden-haired boy up into the great blue yonder.

"Thanks, Happy!" Natsu called out to his friend.

"You owe me a fish, Lucy!" Happy yelled back down.

"Why me?!" she said hotly, crossing her arms. "If anyone should be given food, it's me! I've got two bellies to feed!"

"Ugh, I bet I'm hungrier!" Natsu moaned, and his stomach growled in agreement.

Grabbing her father's head, Nashi frowned, bending over to look at him. "But you just ate all the fish in the cupboard this morning, Daddy."

Natsu deadpanned. "N-No I didn't!"

Happy's sobs could be heard for miles around.

Lucy sent her husband a glare promising a kick later. "Then the food is coming out of your paycheck today, buddy."

"But I spent it all on the food last week!"

"You ate all that yourself!"

Nashi sadly added, "He didn't even give me the watermelon."

Natsu huffed. "Whatever, little dragnette. You eat anything pink."

"Do not!"

Lucy rolled her eyes—so her father's daughter, ready to argue anything just for the sake of a fight.

They got to the guild hall a few minutes later, seeing Happy and Ryoto already there and sitting with Charle and Wendy.

Wendy waved as they walked in. "Happy Birthday, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Wendy!"

Cana took a break from the juice for a few seconds to call out a 'happy birthday' as well, and Mira insisted that their breakfast would be on the house for Lucy's birthday.

"And Master says party tonight in celebration of Lucy's birthday! Free drinks and dancing!" announced Mira in addition, and the guild cheered.

Nashi waved at members from Natsu's shoulders. He set her down, but instead of running to the table, she lit her hands on fire and went to find Yuki Fullbuster.

Lucy started after her, knowing a fight was looming, but Natsu held her back. "Let her be a kid, Momma, eh?"

Happy grinned. "Aye, Sir! And buy me some fish!"

Ryoto sat at the table looking at his hands. The golden-haired eight-year-old was generally fairly reserved. Charle landed on the table in front of him.

"Head up, child. Mingle with the conversation. Don't just sit there…"

Happy rested a gentle paw on her shoulder. "Now, now… his name is Ryoto."

At this, Ryoto looked up. "Um...I was actually thinking people could start calling me Ry."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Don't you like your name? It means dragon person! That's great! Ry probably means cat or something!"

Happy looked at him sadly. "You say that like it's a bad thing…"

"Well, I think it's a nice nickname," Lucy cut in, elbowing Natsu.

"Better than 'oto'," Happy agreed, seeming to have found a fish.

But their conversation was interrupted by a loud _CRASH_ off to their left, in the center aisle of the tables. It seemed that Nashi had finally found Yuki.

"Fullbuster!" shouted the little seven year old, pink hair falling into her enraged little face as she stomped over to the young ice wizard. "I been lookin' for you!"

"Oh, no," Sada said quietly, fingering her food next to her older brother, Yuki, who was eyeing up his current threat. "Not again guys. Can we have breakfast first?"

"Nah, I got this pinkie freak," he sighed, standing and flicking some blue hair away from his charcoal eyes.

"_What did you call me, stripper_?!"

Yuki gasped and stared down at his bare chest. "DAD!"

"Not my fault you just take your clothes off everywhere," Gray mumbled, in his underwear already, munching on some eggs with his arm around Juvia. "Where are your manners?"

"You got me into this weird habit!"

His argument with his father was abruptly ended by Nashi's fist in his face. "Don't get distracted! Where is it?"

Yuki glared off above her head, ignoring his already swelling jaw. "I don't know where your stupid dragon stuffie is."

Nashi pointed at him in accusation. "I know you took it! You always do stuff to me! Now what did you do with Igneel?"

"God, kid," growled Yuki. "I told you, I don't got it! Isn't that thing for three year olds anyway?"

"My name is Nashi, Igneel is a HE, not an IT, and I thought walking around in your underwear was for three year olds too!"

"Why you little-" And with that, they were at it again, skirmishing intensely with flashes of fire and ice rocketing from their hands.

Wakaba sighed from over at the bar stools. "And I thought last generation was bad. Look at them go."

Macao closed his eyes as if in pain and just kept drinking.

Sada bit her lip worriedly and tugged on her midnight-colored hair. "Yuki, you've got two more years of magic experience than her. I think you should just let it go-"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Yuki flew across the hall and smashed into the bar, causing Cana to topple over and her booze barrel to empty its entire contents onto the surrounding ground.

"Never mind," murmured Sada, going back to her breakfast.

Back over at the table, Lucy moaned something that sounded much like 'She's going to ruin her dress', dropping her head into her hands. Natsu remained rather nonchalant as he mowed down on his breakfast, but Ryoto fingered his keys on the heavy, golden chain attached to his belt loops. "He _is_ two years older than her. I don't know if I should let them go on like that."

"Oh, come on," Natsu scoffed, mouth filled with pasta. "She'll kick his butt!"

"She's seven, Dad."

"When I was her age I could beat up Forest Vulcans! A Fullbuster kid doesn't stand a chance against _mine_." Natsu puffed out his chest proudly. "You three are going to be the strongest wizards Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

"Yeah, no pressure," Lucy said flatly, glaring across the table at her husband. "They're my kids too. I don't want Nashi to have a death wish every day like you do. At least Ryoto has the sense to choose his battles."

Natsu shrugged. "You say death wish, I say confidence in ability."

"I didn't know you could say a word as big as 'confidence', Natsu," Happy said cheerfully.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you were my friend!"

"I've had enough of your kids!" Cana's voice sounded across the hall. "Can a girl never drink in peace in this place?!"

Yuki ran very fast back to his parents. "Ma! Dad! The drunk is going to kill me!"

"No-I AM!" shouted Nashi, and he quickly threw up an ice shield to block her signature Fire Dragon Talon. But he let out a little shriek as he realized his underwear was on fire.

Nashi cackled as Sada gave him a splash of water. Gray cheered on his son. "C'mon, she's only a Dragneel! You can get her!"

"You're encouraging them?!" Lucy screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, FULLBUSTER?!" roared Natsu, bursting up from his table.

This was all as Yuki shouted, "Ice Make: Floor!" He grinned as she stumbled. "Followed by… Ice Make: Spring!" A cold, bouncy spring shot her up and back into the table where twelve-year-old Samwell and Mina sat, sipping some tea.

"Please stop fighting," whispered Sam, hiding under his purple hair and behind his book.

His twin sister gasped. "Oh, now really!" She pouted. "You got a spot of tea on my dress, and all over yours, Nashi! Honestly, this is the _opposite_ of ladylike-"

"Fine! Then you come and fight me too, Miss Purple Priss! I'll show you a lady!" Nashi rebutted, raising her flaming fists.

Mina turned her nose up at the younger girl. "Absolutely not." With a flick of her finger, Nashi was picked up with Mina's telekinesis magic and set back on her parents' table.

Nashi huffed indignantly, and before her mother could get a grip on her, she let out a growl and launched herself across the room at a laughing Yuki.

Natsu was already there, growling out a pre-takedown insult argument with Gray about respecting his daughter.

"Watch what you're saying about my baby girl, pervert," snarled Natsu.

"Maybe you should start by holding her back from jumping my son like a maniac with a death wish, smokey," Gray retorted.

"Your son was probably asking for it!"

Said son was now rolling to dodge a shot of fire and throwing a few punches of his own. That was, until a broad boy with white hair clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's so unmanly to fight little girls!"

That got him a foot in the face. "Butt out, Akio!"

Lucy put her face in her hands. It seemed as though the entire guild was now involved-just like it always had been back then.

Wendy smiled. "You're a good mother, Lucy."

Lucy heard Charle huff and chuckled, rubbing her round tummy. "Thanks, Wendy…"

As if the swarm of about ten kids that had materialized by Nashi and Yuki and joined the fight themselves weren't bad enough, the door of the guild swung open and in walked Gajeel and Levi, holding their little girl's hands between them.

Nashi cheered. "Yay! Reinforcements!"

Natsu frowned at her, pausing with Gray in a headlock. "Where did you learn a word that big?"

Nashi put her hands on her hips. "Momma taught me."

Skie laughed and released her parents' hands, zooming up to her best friend, her blue hair bouncing behind her and red eyes twinkling. "Hi, Nashi!"

"I still can't believe she's friends with Salamander's kid," Gajeel grumbled, accepting his wife's hand in his own while carefully watching his seven-year-old.

"Lucy's kid too! Nashi's a sweetie," Levi pointed out, but then spotted her friend across the room. "Happy birthday, Lu!"

Lucy laughed, waving them over. "Thanks! Come over and have a seat!"

As Levi joined her friend and Gajeel struck up a conversation with Lily, Ryoto sighed and finally stood.

"Where are you going, Ry?" Wendy asked.

He looked pointedly over at the fight, which now involved the little Iron Dragon Slayer as well, both of them facing off Yuki and anyone else that got in their way. Natsu was causing an even bigger ruckus with Gray as they fought right in the brawl with all the kids.

"I'm not letting Yuki break my sister's arm again," Ry said determinedly. "I'll have to sort this out."

"Absolutely not, child!" Charle chided. "They don't need another person involved in that rabble!"

"I'll go the safe route, don't worry," assured Ryoto, walking up to the center aisle.

Lucy paused in her conversation. "Oh, no. Is Ryoto going in too?"

Wendy winced. "He said he's going to sort it out."

Lucy was about to get up herself, but Levi held her down. "No use endangering the baby, Lu. Don't worry; Ryoto is a sensible boy."

It was at that time that Ryoto literally picked Nashi up by the back of her shirt and stopped Yuki from charging by putting his hand on the older boy's face. "That's enough, guys. Now, who took her stuffed animal?"

Yuki pushed Ryoto's hand away as Nashi struggled in her brother's grip. "She always blames me!"

"That's because you usually do it."

Nashi kicked at Ryoto's shins. "Let me down! I can take care of myself!" she insisted.

"I don't think anyone likes how you take care of yourself, Nashi," Ryoto informed her. "It involves too much cleaning and rubbing away burn marks. Why don't you just politely ask Yuki to stop bothering you and give your toy back?"

He set Nashi down at this point and she tried to go at Yuki again, but Ry grabbed her by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she screamed.

"Ask. Politely," Ryoto said in a deadly calm voice.

The onlookers raised their eyebrows in surprise as Nashi flinched. "Okay! Okay." She huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Yuki. "Please. Give. Me. My. Toy."

Yuki smirked. "What will you do for it, pipsqueak?"

"Yuki…" Ryoto said dangerously.

Rolling his eyes, Yuki glared at Ryoto. "Whacha gonna do to me, Dragneel? Isn't your strongest spirit a sheep?"

Ryoto tensed, and the rest of the brawlers including Natsu and Gray froze. Yuki just broke an important rule. You never, ever, EVER, insult a Dragneel's spirits.

Slowly, Ryoto unhooked the chain of his keys and slid the first one off. Holding it out, he called, "Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!"

With a 'poof!', Aries appeared, almost fearfully asking, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Hi, Aries." Ryoto smiled at her. "I hope you're well?"

"Yes, fine, thank you, Sir," Aries responded, loosening.

"Alright. If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" He turned at gave Yuki an even stare. "Take this guy out."

"I'll… I'll try!"

Yuki was bounced off the wall with a bomb of wool before he knew what hit him, moaning and too dizzy to stand.

Ry gave a signature, familiar, Natsu-like smile. "Thank you, Aries! You can go back now, unless you would like some breakfast?"

"N-no thank you, sir! I'll go back now. I hope I did okay!"

"You did great!"

Aries disappeared with a pink puff and Ryoto walked up to Yuki. "You were saying?"

Yuki groaned, accepting a hand offered to him by Ry. "It's in my backpack, okay? On the bench."

"I'm not going to thank you, because you shouldn't have taken it in the first place," Ryoto said decisively and marched over to get his sister's stuffed dragon back.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! That's my boy!"

Ryoto dug through the young Fullbuster's pack until he found the little red and gold stuffed animal dragon and handed it over to his sister with a grin. "Here ya go, sis."

She squealed happily and tackled her brother with a hug.

"See?" Levi laughed with a light push to her friend's shoulder. "He's good at making peace."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. I guess I shouldn't worry so much."

"Why did you two do nothing to stop all this fighting?" came a voice from more towards the back of the hall, sending a scary chill down the spines of all its occupants.

Erza was staring down at her twin children with a deadly tone in her voice. "I never thought I'd see _Natsu's_ child break up a fight sooner than one of my own."

Mina sniffed. "Mother. I'm not getting involved in one of those dirty fights. It's so unladylike."

Erza groaned, putting her forehead in her hands. "And you, Samwell?"

Sam curled up in a ball. "People shouldn't fight. They should love each other. I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Before Erza could burst in frustration, Jellal put a gentle hand on their shoulder. "Sometimes we must get out of our comfort zones for the purpose of peace, children." He kissed Erza on the side of her forehead, murmuring, "They're fine. It's a stage."

"It has been a stage since they've been born," sighed Erza.

As always, Mirajane was quickly getting sick of the fighting. She clapped her hands and yelled loudly. "Who of the children would like to help me make Lucy's birthday cake?"

All of the kids grinned and raised their hands, then followed Mirajane into the kitchen.

Natsu leaned back against the table. "Man, my kids are gonna grow up to be the

strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, ain't they?"

Levy frowned. "Ain't isn't a word, Natsu…"

He shrugged. "Eh, well, it's true...they are. Stronger than _any _of the others…" He shot a pointed look at Gray.

Gray stood. "Wanna say that again? To my face?"

Natsu stood as well, stepping protectively in front of his wife. "Yeah, sure. My-our-kids

are gonna be the strongest Fairy Tail has ever seen. Stronger than Yuki and Sada put together."

Gray looked at him furiously. "Do you always have to be so hot-headed, Dragon Breath?"

Natsu grinned and Lucy internally groaned-she knew what was coming. "Hey, stripper-did you just call me hot?"

"Why you little-"

Juvia cut him off. "You kind of walked into that one, beloved."

Gray took a deep breath and calmed down. Lucy was surprised. Did Gray really just back down from a fight with Natsu? Juvia, seeing her confused glance, smiled. "We've been doing meditation techniques so that he doesn't get as stressed out as easily."

Natsu laughed. "Seriously? Bet he's too scared to fight me since he knows I can beat him."

Gray's eyes opened and hardened. "You know I can beat you to a pulp!"

Juvia put her hand on his arm again, but he pulled away. "Let's take this outside, Dragneel!"

Lucy called after Natsu. "Don't die-you still have a kitchen to clean up when we get home." She took a calm sip of her tea.

Back in the guild's kitchen, the kids (except a horrified Mina and Sam) were already covered head to toe in flour from a full on Dragneel vs. Fullbuster food fight.

The only reason it wasn't currently still going on was because the children had caught a far-too-early-in-life glimpse of the She Devil, and were now cracking eggs, measuring, pouring, and mixing with a new fight or flight gusto.

"I'm gonna get him someday," Nashi was murmuring darkly so that only Ryoto and Skie could hear. "You'll see."

"No need to rush it," Ryoto said nervously.

Skie just giggled. "Maybe he teases you because he has a big _crush_ on you."

"Shut up, Skie!" Nashi wiped some egg on her friend's arm. "He's a big meanie and I don't like him. I wish he would go away and leave me and Igneel alone."

"Well, now that Ryoto beat him, I don't think he'll take Igneel again," Skie reasoned, carefully eyeing up the amount of sugar in her measuring cup. But then she beamed at Ryoto with a slight blush. "It was so nice of you, protecting your sister! You're so strong."

Ryoto backed up, flushed. "Um, uh, it's just a brother thing." He hastily went back to pouring what was left of the flour in the mixing bowl.

From the other side of the room, Yuki scowled. "That little twerp will get the beatdown of her life someday. You mark my words, sis; I was just holding back this time because she's younger."

Sada frowned, standing on a stool to reach the counter and stabbing at the concoction for the frosting. "I think she's nice. You shouldn't have taken away her toy."

"It's not manly," added Akio from the left.

"It creates strife," whispered Sam.

"And even I admit that you make her fight to defend herself, which isn't ladylike!" sniffed Mina.

"Why is everyone always on her side?" huffed Yuki. "She hit me first!"

"Is there a problem over here, kids?" Mira's sweet voice asked above them.

They gulped simultaneously. "No, Auntie Mira!"

"Oh really?"

There were a sounding of feet and a swish of a dress with which they were saved. "I heard them, Momma. They were talking about how nice Nashi is!"

Mira relaxed and smiled at her daughter's words. "Well, that's so cute!" But then she frowned slightly at Yuki. "Dear, I said mix the ingredients, not demolish them. Slow down a bit, okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Auntie," muttered Yuki, ceasing to take his aggressions out on innocent food.

Melody, twelve and already graced with beauty and kindness to match her mother's, pushed her long, white hair back over her shoulder. "Hello, everyone. Want something to drink?"

"Nah, thanks, I'm fine," murmured Yuki, and Sada shook her head.

"Thank you kindly, but no, dear," answered Mina, sighing as she examined her nails to make sure no chocolate was underneath them.

"I'd like some," Sam said softly, flushing as he glanced at Melody.

She smiled brightly at the idea of being helpful. "Okay!"

"Got any juice, Mel?" called out Brandy, who was beside Mira taking cake pans from the cupboards.

Melody put her hands on her hips. "Nothing with alcohol!"

Brandy sighed. "My mom's the drunk, not me! What's a girl got to do to get some apple juice around here?"

"I yike app-juice," piped up little Benji from the ground, where he had been clanging on pots with mixing spoons. Melody sighed and went to get the drinks, for Benji's sake. No one could resist Wendy and Romeo's son; he was the definition of adorable with his dark blue locks, wide eyes, and baby face, staring up at you with that one-year-old innocence.

"Can ya get that bag for me over there, Plue?"

"Punnnn!"

"Pass the dye, Akio!"

"Nashi, melt the chocolate, not the bowl!"

"Happy, there are no fish in here."

"Aye, Sir!"

"Batter is for the cake, not your mouth, Skie."

"App-juice! App-juice!"

"My gosh, Yuki, you're making a mess…"

"Ugh, I'll need to change my dress; this is filthy…"

"Baking… SO MANLY!"

Mira chuckled at all the little ones, wondering what was to become of them in a few years.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had finally returned from outside, satisfied at the number of punches dealt and ready to eat. Lucy eyed her husband warily. "Did you destroy the town?"

But he grinned proudly. "Nope! We kept it to the forest instead. Don't worry about it, Luce."

"Okay," she said, seemingly not impressed. "Did you set the forest on fire?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then paled, running outside to check. Lucy rolled her eyes as Levy giggled and Gajeel grunted, "That's Salamander for you. What a moron."

Lucy smiled. _As long as he's _my _moron…_

And the 'moron' nickname was proved when he came running back into the guild shouting in a panic, "Juvia! Water, water, we need water!"

Gray scowled, massaging his bruised muscles. "Why don't you just eat the freaking fire?"

Natsu stopped, blinked, turned around, and ran back the way he came, kicking the doors open and bursting out through them. The entirety of the guild laughed, finding their fire dragon slayer to be as endearing as always, if not in extremely destructive forms. It took about fifteen minutes for Natsu to eat his problems, so to speak, and therefore let the party begin.

Mira had instructed several members of the guild to decorate with streamers and balloons. Reedus used plenty of his art magic to paint the 'Happy Birthday' posters while Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka readed confetti into their guns. Cana made sure to 'protect' the drinks for the party, and Natsu decided it was time to take a break, putting his arm around his wife and falling asleep on the table.

Lucy smiled so big it hurt. Every birthday was celebrated like this, but it never got old. Presents out of nowhere were being stacked on the right table up by the bar, drinks set out, buffet feast ready to go.

Except for the cake.

"Man, I could eat a bonfire right now," moaned Natsu, having woken up. "Or maybe two cows…"

"We just have to wait for the kids to bring out the cake, so just hold on," Lucy said, waving him off in irritation.

"But Luuuuuce…"

"WEEEE DID IT!" came a shout from the kitchen door, and when it opened, out came probably the most adorable cake she'd ever seen.

It was three layers (so that it could feed everyone) and covered with little frosting designs by each of the kids. Lucy never would have thought the kids, through all their fighting and bickering, could come together to make something so special.

"Momma, Momma! Look, I did the fire!" Nashi shouted, jumping up and down as the cake was wheeled out on a cart.

Ryoto grinned hugely. "I made the stars."

"Auntie Lucy, see my bubbles?" Sada giggled.

Yuki crossed his arms. "My snowflakes are pretty cool."

"I drew the flowers," whispered Sam.

"It's _beautiful,_" Lucy couldn't help but gush. "Thank you so much!"

"How about you light the candles for us, Natsu?" Mira suggested.

He cheered, jumping off the table. "Aye, Sir!"

Lucy bit her lip. "Don't burn down the cake, Natsu."

"I won't! I'll be _careful_!" he dismissed, snapping his fingers for effect as he lit his right forefinger. Slowly, he lit all the candles circling the layers of the cake. When he finished, everyone let out a breath that they'd been holding the whole time. He stepped back and cackled, punching his fist into the air along with a ball of fire. "See? I did it!"

And the ball of fire slammed into the ceiling, setting the roof of the guild up in flames with a loud _whoosh!_

Instant chaos.

Several of the kids started running around, screaming, the adults all shouted, "_NATSU_!", Cana kept drinking, some members flooded out the guild doors, and Juvia, the only sensible one, apparently, threw a wall of water up at the ceiling.

This was all great, until the occupants of the guild remembered gravity.

To everyone's surprise, it was Yuki that came to the rescue, quickly spreading out his arms and shouting, "Ice Make: Shield!"

Slabs of overhanging ice shot up, protecting the cake, presents, and food in one go. But still the water came, splashing down on everyone and drenching them to the skin.

Silence.

Lucy slowly slid down into a bench, lowering her head into her hands, cold with the water. Everyone turned to her, wincing, and Natsu, grimacing, sat next to her, dreading the kick that was sure to come in a few seconds. Or worse, the tears.

"L-Luce?" he said hesitantly. "I-I'm sorry…Don't-don't get upset, please…"

"Upset?" Her voice was muffled. She then lifted her head from her hands, showing tears, and he backed up. At least, until he saw the massive smile across her face and she started laughing so hard she couldn't sit straight.

"You-you guys are such idiots!" she laughed out between breaths, and after a few chuckles, they all burst into full out laughter as well. Lucy reached out to Natsu, hugging him hard.

"Gajeel's right," she murmured to him. "You're a moron. I love you."

Her stomach still filled with butterflies and warmth when he grinned that adorable grin. "Happy Birthday, Luce!"

The small ring of kids, however, eyed Yuki in awe. That was a lot of quick, strong magic that he'd used. Nashi, trundled up to him a bit, biting her lip. The young ice wizard was teetering on his feet.

"Yuki?" Nashi poked him in the arm. "Are you… gonna be okay?"

With a wave of his hand, the ice disappeared, and he sat down in a heap. "M'fine. M'good." He glared up at her. "Since when do ya care anyway?"

Nashi suddenly smiled. "You saved my momma's birthday! I guess you can be okay sometimes, huh?"

The circle of kids stared. Yuki and Nashi… got along for five seconds?

She held out a hand, and after a few seconds of contemplation, he took it, letting her help to hoist himself up. There was actually half a moment where they smiled at each other... and then Yuki promptly stumbled backwards and passed out from the magic use.

His parents rushed over to give him a resting place in the infirmary, telling the other kids to go on with the party, that Yuki would be back in a bit. They all wandered away, Ryoto putting an arm around his sister as they trod back to their parents.

Lucy frowned at where the kids had been. "What happened over there?"

"Yuki passed out; that was some big magic he used," Ryoto explained, freeing Nashi to run and jump onto her dad's lap.

"Oh, poor boy!" Lucy fretted. "He did so much… he really is a sweetie, isn't he?"

Natsu scoffed, but Nashi twiddled her fingers nervously. "Momma?"

"Hmm?"

"Will he be okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course. He's got people around him that love him, doesn't he?"

"That's what makes people okay?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay!" With that, Nashi leapt off of Natsu's lap and skipped over to the infirmary.

While Ryoto reluctantly joined a game of tag with the other kids, Lucy sighed. "They're so cute."

Natsu rubbed his fingers on the small of her back. "So… can you open my present, now?"

She blinked. "Natsu, you didn't have to get me anything."

He snorted indignantly. "You're my mate! Of course I do."

"Wife," she corrected, but smiled at his strange dragon qualities. "But really Natsu-"

"Will you just take it, ya weirdo?"

At this, she finally took the small, red box from him, slipped off the pink ribbon, and opened it.

There was a simple, golden, heart-shaped locket inside.

"Oh, Natsu, it's so-"

"You didn't even open it yet!"

Obliging, she reached in, took out the locket, and opened it. Inside was a familiar white material.

"Is this…?" she asked wonderingly.

He grinned almost sheepishly. "It's a part of my scarf. You know. So I'm with you everywhere. At least, that's how Mira said it."

"But-but this is the most important thing in the world to you! I couldn't possibly-" she was cut off by the look he gave her. It was one of true confusion.

"You're so weird, Lucy." He shook his head. "I didn't actually think it would be special enough of a present-"

"How could you think that?"

"Well." He shrugged. "The most important thing in the world to me isn't a scarf, Luce. It's my mate and my three children. Geez, I may not be the smartest guy here, but I'm not that shallow!"

With that she grabbed him by the scarf, kissed him hard (cuing a loud 'eeew!' from all the kids), and hugged him tightly. "You're the most important to me too, Natsu. Thank you." She looked up at him, his huge goofy smile, but then raised an eyebrow. "But when wouldn't you be with me everywhere?"

He scratched his head. "Well, like, if you go to the bathroom, I can't come with you…"

She laughed and hugged him harder. Lucy was soaked, cold (but soon to be plenty warm due to her personal heater), starving, hurting and moody from pregnancy, her kitchen was a pile of ash, and her husband and kids were some of the wildest around, but she couldn't remember a better birthday in her life.

* * *

**Hello lovelies!**

**So excited to get this oneshot collection going. It's not just by me; my good buddy ****_BeauMeris_**** and I are doing this as a collab project, and so some shots will be on my account, but the others will be on hers! When you see an update when following mine, either I've posted a oneshot or I'm giving you a summary and title for the one she just posted. (And vise-versa) **

**This, as explained in the summary, is a bunch of little stories of daily life in the next generation guild. This chapter was long and a bit random, but it was mostly to introduce our new little characters. They're going to grow, and their teenage years will be VERY fun...**

**But anyway! We're working on the next one, hope you enjoy the cuteness, and keep fired up!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


End file.
